A Percy Jackson Fairy Tail
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Percy Jackson is 17 when he meets Annabeth Chase, a wizard from the famous guild Fairy Tail. After saving him from almost certain slavery, she takes him to join her guild. Fairy Tail AU!
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked around the small town of Hargeon looking for the magic shop that he'd been told about when he overheard a couple of local guys going all fanboy over a visiting wizard.

"Can you believe that Athena is here in town!?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, they say her magic is super rare! Like you can't even find it in stores rare!"

That was all he could hear before they were out of hearing range. Curious, Percy decided to follow them, completely forgetting about the magic shop.

Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, Percy found himself staring at a beautiful woman. He could feel himself begin to blush, and then she looked his way. Percy's heart began to pound and his blush deepened, and all he could think was, 'I'm in love'.

It seemed that all the others in the crowd felt the same way. Then suddenly, a blonde haired girl broke through the crowd with a smile on her face, and Percy forgot what had made the first woman look so appealing, completely missing the fact that the new girl had what appeared to be a five-year-old boy on crutches. However, once the new girl got a good look at the woman in the center of the crowd, her smile dropped and she said, "Who are you?"

This enraged the group of boys that had surrounded _Athena_ , as they all turned on the blonde with murder in their eyes. "Now boys, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Gabbing a piece of paper, the wizard signed her name and handed it to the girl, "Here darling."

"No thanks." was all the younger woman said, slightly disgusted, as she turned to leave, and the young men got prepared to kill her. Percy, not thinking, moved to help the girl, and her still as of yet unnoticed companion, and prepared to defend them against the horde of enraged fanboys.

Not wanting to freak anyone out, Percy slightly moved his hand and sent a thin layer of water over the cobblestones that they were about to step on and froze them. When the first one stepped on the icy stones and slipped, everything went downhill. Soon there was a pile of fanboys on a rapidly melting sheet of ice. By the time everyone was untangled the ice had melted back to water and no one could prove anything.

"Boys, boys," _Athena_ began, "I'm afraid I have to go now, but you're all invited to the party I'm having tonight, just outside of town!" Then in a spectacular show, _Athena_ conjured up a giant snake that slithered on the air and carried her away.

The local boys soon dispersed throwing one last glare at the unknown blonde. Walking over, Percy finally noticed the little boy standing next to the girl. "Are the two of you okay? Those guys seemed like they had it out for you."

The girl glared at him, and Percy had the chance to notice that her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey, "We're fine."

Then the boy spoke up, "Thank you for helping us though!"

"What?"

"You were the one who froze the road so that those guys couldn't attack us right?"

Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You noticed that huh?" Suddenly, a loud growl could be heard coming from the little boy's stomach, and Percy had an idea, "How about I treat you two to lunch?"

The girl looked like she was about to refuse when her own stomach growled in protest, and Percy laughed, grabbing each of their hands, "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

This has been bouncing around in my brain for a few hours and I just had to write it!

This is kind of like a test chapter for me to decide if I really want to write all of this out in a complete story.

I really liked it, but I would really like some feedback on it.

So comment if you liked it, if you hated it, if you think I'm insane for doing it, whatever. All comments are welcome!

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy smiled as the waitress placed a large slice of blueberry pie in front of him. His two companions noted that this was his _**fifth**_ piece. Not that either of them was able to say much, with the little boy already on his second full-sized enchilada, and the blonde on her third cheeseburger.

When all three took a moment to breathe, Percy remembered to ask his blonde dining partner, "So do either of you know what the big deal was with that 'Athena' lady? I mean I've never heard of her, is she some big shot?"

The small boy shook his head, "We don't talk to strangers."

"Well, then how about we stop being strangers then?" The water manipulator mage said with a smile, "My name is Percy. And you are?"

The younger boy was about to introduce himself when the girl stopped him, "No offense Percy. But the two of us really should be getting on our way."

"Oh, no problem!" Percy smiled at them as he noticed the girl reaching for her wallet. With a quick grab of his own wallet he pulled out enough money, stopping them from protesting, "Like I said, lunch is on me. As a thank you for saving me from whoever that was earlier."

The girl grudgingly agreed. Percy was just paying for the meal when the boy comes rushing back over to him, surprisingly fast for a five-year-old on crutches, to say, "I'm Grover! This is Annabeth! She's real smart, we've been looking for her mom for a while now and we had heard a rumor that she was in this town but it just turned out to be that phony lady."

Percy smiled at Grover and said, "Well I hope the both of you are able to find her, and if either of you ever needs help, I'd be more than willing to lend a hand." From the corner of his eye, Percy could see Annabeth give him an exasperated look, which just made him smile more. After he was done at the cash register, Percy walked with Grover back to Annabeth who nodded her thanks before the both of them left.

Some later, Percy was sitting on the sand by the ocean staring out across the waves, having officially given up on finding the magic shop, when a pair of legs blocked his view. Following the legs up, he saw the woman from earlier that day, the one who'd called herself _Athena_. "Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked confused.

 _Athena_ smirked as she sat down next to him and leaned extremely close to Percy, "You can help me by coming to my party later tonight."

Percy leaned away uncomfortable, "Why?"

The woman trailed her fingers down Percy's chest as she spoke, "Because you are a handsome young man, and I think you would enjoy it." Percy, unused to hearing such compliments, blushed. However, he was still not comfortable with how close she was to him, and he was fast in standing up to get some distance between the two of them.

"But is there any reason you singled me out specifically?"

"I noticed that you were quick to help that horrible girl out earlier, and I like to surround myself with people like you." _Athena_ followed him up from the sand, her dark red lips holding a smirk the entire time. Once again she leaned in uncomfortably close. For some reason, as she did so, Percy could feel his body locking up, leaving him unable to move as she walked closer and closer.

When she reached him, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Come to my Party tonight. It'll change your life forever." Then just as quickly as she had approached, she was conjuring up her giant snake and leaving, "I'll see you tonight darling!"

Once she was finally out of sight Percy could feel his muscles relaxing. Whether it was from relief that she was gone, or her spell had finally worn off, Percy couldn't tell. But one thing was obvious.

He was going to a party that night apparently.

Later that night, Annabeth and Grover were looking for a cheap hotel to spend the night in, since neither wanted to take an overnight train, when they passed a couple of boys who were looking towards the outskirts of town with longing.

"Man I wish _Athena_ had invited us to her party!"

"Yeah! Did you hear that she was even in the Fairy Tail guild!?"

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah!"

She's so amazing!"

They passed on without noticing the two who had been eavesdropping. As they walked away Annabeth looked towards the same direction they had been.

"Fairy Tail, huh?"

* * *

If anyone actually stuck around after this long wait. Thank you. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

All comments are welcome!

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this!

See ya next time!


End file.
